


i’ll be so blue just thinkin’ about you

by wubling



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Christmas, Crying, Dating, Domestic, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Found Family, Holidays, Homophobia, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, M/M, Multi, One-Shot, Polyamory, Skype, Slice of Life, Video Chat, if Hallmark movies were gayer, long distance, sorta - Freeform, this is like. Hallmark movie levels of cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wubling/pseuds/wubling
Summary: Sometimes you have to spend Christmas with the wrong family.





	i’ll be so blue just thinkin’ about you

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays everyone! I’ve had this fic done for awhile actually but I wanted to wait until December to post it! It was also my first time writing LAMP which is exciting! 
> 
> Fic writing hasn’t really been a priority for me in awhile, but I still work on stuff from time to time. Hopefully I’ll be able to post some more fics this month! 
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy!

Patton was certain O Holy Night sounded better in Florida. The small apartment on his computer monitor was probably echoing with the melodic sound of Logan's violin. Patton was absolutely sure it sounded beautiful and he said as much, but it was still a bit hard to tell through the speakers.

"I haven't practiced this piece nearly as long as I'd have liked, but I figured you might enjoy it anyway," Logan explained as he put away his instrument.

Patton grinned. "Aw, that's so sweet of you! You really didn't have to play me anything..."

Logan smiled back, though it was far smaller. "Why not?"

Now empty handed, he returned his focus to Patton. Logan hardly ever got sappy like this, but Patton loved these rare moments. The way he was leaning on his palm, elbow rested on the table, eyes staring lovingly without really realizing it. It was subtle, but Patton had known him long enough to notice.

“You just didn’t. I would’ve enjoyed talking to you just as much.”

Logan rolled his eyes. “You’re rather sappy. I should bring Roman in if we’re going to speak like that,” he joked.

“Could you bring them both in actually?” Patton looked pointedly at the door behind Logan. They’d originally agreed to take turns using video chat, but now he felt impatient. “I miss you guys so so much! I just want to see all your cute faces lined up!”

Logan blushed bright red. “W-We really should keep to our plan. It’s far more efficient.”

“Please, Lo?”

“...Alright, alright. Give me a moment.”

Patton excitedly clapped a few times as Logan lifted his violin case. He disappeared into the next room. Left with no one at the computer, Patton began to tap rhythms into his great aunt’s desk.

He thought about how ridiculous this whole trip from home was. Most of Patton’s family avoided him after he came out, but his parents insisted on the traditional family gathering for the holidays. He was pretty sure they’d be decorating the tree now. Sad as he was, he honestly preferred being cooped up in this office. At least he could Skype with his boyfriends that were so many miles away.

Luckily, before too much introspection could occur, the door onscreen burst open. Patton’s slight frown split into a wide grin when he saw Roman barging in. Virgil seemed to be shuffling close behind, eyes already locked to the screen. Logan just pinched the bridge of his nose as he returned, shutting the door behind him.

Roman chanted “Pat, Pat, Pat!” until he was able to sit in the rolling chair. Virgil immediately plopped down in his lap, leaving Logan to stand close behind and rest a hand on Roman’s shoulder. “I’ve missed you sooooo much!” the excited man exclaimed.

Patton giggled. He tried to muffle it with his hand so no one in the house would hear. “I’ve missed you too, Princey! How are you doing?”

“Good as ever! Virgil, sweetie, say hi!”

Virgil scoffed. “I’m not a kid, Ro.” He lifted a hand and waved tiredly. “But yeah. Hey, Pats. I’ve obviously missed you too. It feels...wrong without you here.”

Concern hit Patton’s face. “You haven’t been having any panic attacks, have you?”

“No, I-“

“The others are around to help you still! And you can also call me, I’ll always pick up!”

“I’m fi-“

“You haven’t been forgetting your medication, have you?”

“Patton,” Logan butted in. “We’ve been checking in with each other. I assure you all is well.” He had a stern tone of voice that made Patton stop in his tracks. It didn’t scare him, of course. Logan was just doing it to calm him down, Patton knew that.

He nodded at his partners. “Alright, alright, I’ll stop fussing!” Patton paused and just...looked at them. He watched Roman tighten his grip on Virgil to keep him from falling off his lap. He noticed the way Virgil reached around Roman’s shoulders so he could meet Logan’s hand. He saw every subtlety in their affection.

Then he began to cry.

“P-Patton!” Logan exclaimed, tensing up in shock.

Virgil leaned in to look closer. “Aw, Patty...”

“What ever is the matter?” Roman delicately asked.

Gingerly, Patton picked up a tissue from the box on the corner of the desk. He blew into it and focused his attention on the rest of the house for a moment. He could hear the living room bustling with decorations and little cousins. He wasn’t welcome in that familial noise and he felt it sink in his chest.

But looking at his computer screen, at the concerned faces of his three boyfriends, he felt there were no other people he could trust more. Patton hated to make them worry. He gave them the biggest smile he could muster, even as he kept tearing up.

“I’m not sad. I promise, I-“

“Patton,” Roman said. “Tell us the truth, okay?”

“I’m happy, I am! Just...not in this house. Not in this middle-of-nowhere town with family up the wazoo.” He laughed at himself. “They don’t...They’re not my real family. You guys are. When I get back, I’ll give you the biggest hugs a-and the best presents and-“

Virgil held up a hand, getting Patton to go silent again. “Not another word. You’ll only be gone another few days. I know you can handle it.”

“You’re undoubtedly the best person a family could ask for,” Roman assured. “If they give you a hard time, just remember that.”

Logan sighed a bit. The other three waited for him to collect his thoughts. They knew how hard it was for him to process emotional outbursts like this, so they were patient. “We...We love you, Patton,” he finally said. A simple phrase, but it felt monumental to hear such genuine words out of Logan’s mouth. “We love you and we cannot wait to see you in person again. I’m a bit of a mess without you to scold me about my work schedule.”

Roman nodded in agreement. “I can already taste your oatmeal cookies!”

Virgil checked his watch and frowned deeply. “It’s almost ten where we are. We need to sleep.”

“Nooooooo...”

Patton laughed. “C’mon, Ro, no need to whine. I’ll try to make some time for a Skype call tomorrow too.”

Logan grinned. “We’d love that. Come along, you two.”

“Goodnight, Pats,” Virgil added in just before Logan closed the call.

Patton frantically typed ‘Sweet dreams! Love you, boys!’ into the text chat with as many heart emotes as he could. Then he leaned back in his chair and listened again.

The loud pitter pattering of children’s feet seemed to have stopped. Instead, Elvis Presley music played from somewhere in the home. Patton could also smell the hot chocolate someone was making in the kitchen. He took a deep breath and got up, hoping to snatch a mug of it for himself without too much drama.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks you so much for reading! Kudos are always appreciated and if you leave a comment, I’ll be forever in your debt!


End file.
